TAR-21
}} over range.|Attribution = In-game description}} The TAR-21 is an Israeli Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 111, or it can be purchased with credits. With a special barrel attachment, it can be made into the CTAR-21. History The TAR platform, better known as the Tavor, was designed and produced by Israeli Weapon Industries (IWI) in 1990, under the direction of Zalmen Shebs, to replace the older Galil rifles that had been in use for 29 years of service. Ultimately, the platform superseded the Galil ARM in 2001, with the rifles officially seeing service in 2002, where it prevailed over the M4A1 as its main competitor. The weapon was designed to be simple, reliable, and durable, allowing a single weapon to remain in service for extended periods of time even under wartime conditions. It was built around a long-stroke piston system similar to the one used in the AK platform, providing increased reliability. The bullpup design, aside from the inherent benefit of providing a longer barrel length in the same footprint, also had the inherent benefit of allowing the TAR to be used for mechanized infantry and vehicle crews. This ability to be handled in cramped spaces such as tanks was one of the IDF's requests for the weapon, as well as having close-quarters combat capabilities. In 2009, the Tavor X95 was introduced as means of replacing all the M16 and M4 variants that were in service with the IDF. Currently, in the modern era, the TAR-21 and its variants see service in 34 different countries. In-Game General Information The TAR-21 is a somewhat unusual assault rifle. It is a guaranteed 4SK up close, dropping to a 5SK at range, making it less effective than other assault rifles in terms of per-bullet damage output. However, it features a 1.1x torso multiplier, which is part of the weapon's unusual feature set. This means that while limb damage is low, striking the torso - the largest part of a player's body - is a common occurrence, and is unlikely to impact damage output. In fact, this 4SK range to the limbs extends to about 140 studs, and can 4SK to the torso almost all the way out to its 200 stud range. It also fires at 850 RPM and has an abnormally high muzzle velocity of 2800 studs per second. For all of the benefits it offers, though, the TAR-21 provides a rough recoil model. While tap-firing causes the weapon to kick up harshly and recover quickly, sustained fire will cause the weapon to waver from side to side, making automatic sprays ineffective at ranges outside of 80 studs. The TAR-21 does offer a shortened barrel option, simply called the CTAR Barrel. This improves hipfire performance as well as walkspeed while aimed down sights, but decreases muzzle velocity to 2500 studs per second. Because it takes up the Barrel attachment slot, the player cannot equip a suppressor or any other Barrel attachment. Usage & Tactics The TAR-21's low damage may seem appalling at first, especially when other assault rifles provide higher per-bullet damage. This does hide the 1.1x torso multiplier, which does improve the weapon's damage. It also has an incredibly long range, longer than many assault rifles. The TAR-21 is all about consistent four-shot-kills, and it can deliver these in spades with its 850 RPM fire rate and high velocity. While the weapon may appear to be uncontrollable in full auto, it is not truly uncontrollable, and dumping magazines on distant enemies will result in a kill. To truly unlock the TAR's potential in distant engagements, players need to tap-fire the weapon. This will mitigate the side-to-side recoil experienced during automatic fire, allowing for far more accurate shots to be placed on target. To improve the TAR-21's accuracy even further, players may choose the Compensator as their first attachment choice. However, the Compensator does not do much to tone down the weapon's strong sideways recoil. Rather, choosing the Stubby Grip will alleviate much of the weapon's recoil by smoothing it out, allowing the player time to react to weapon recoil and dampening the side-to-side motion experienced when spraying. Remember, though, that the TAR-21 walks at a very slow speed of 8.4 studs while aimed down sights, so staying aimed down sights while laning can make it easy for enemy players to counterattack. The TAR-21's exclusive barrel option, the CTAR Barrel, dramatically improves on this slow walkspeed. This puts its ADS walkspeed more in line with other assault rifles, allowing for players who frequently stay in ADS to move at a faster pace. It also improves the weapon's performance from the hip. Aside from the statistical benefit, shortening the barrel means that it's almost impossible for the weapon to ever poke through a player's body, which can occur when using the full length barrel. This comes at the cost of muzzle velocity and range. As mentioned before, this only brings the weapon down to a velocity of 2500 studs per second, well within the average performance range for an assault rifle. Its range is reduced to 60->110, which may seem short, but this is once again well within the average performance range for assault rifles. In fact, this is on par with some of the longer ranged assault rifles like the SCAR-L. The only other notable penalty for using the CTAR Barrel is that it cannot be used with any other barrel attachment. However, given that the Compensator does not do much for the TAR-21 in the first place, the only real loss is the ability to suppress the weapon. Conclusion The TAR-21 may seem weak, but it is a weapon that focuses on consistency, not raw damage. While at range it may be unwieldy and hard to focus fire with, the TAR-21's high fire rate, effective torso performance, high muzzle velocity, and shortened barrel option allows for a flexible, versatile playstyle without needing a single attachment to be unlocked. Pros and Cons Pros: * High fire rate. * Very high muzzle velocity. * Can equip CTAR Barrel attachment for improved hipfire performance. * Good range. * Clean iron sights. Cons: * Long reload times. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Low maximum damage. * High horizontal recoil. Trivia * Currently, the TAR-21 is the only weapon with its name altered by an attachment. ** The CTAR barrel alters the name to CTAR-21, which is the carbine version of the TAR-21. This was likely done to avoid reusing the same model of the Tavor weapon chassis for a different weapon. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Tavor Family